christmasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!: Koopa Klaus/Transcript
Koopa: Smash 'em, bust 'em, break 'em! *''dumps the toys on the conveyor belt'' *'Koopa': That's what I wanna see, broken toys! I hate Christmas! I hate gifts! I hate giving! Christmas, bah humkoop! *''appears'' *'Tryclyde': These ice bombs are loaded on the sleigh Koopa Klaus. *'Koopa': Good Randolph, ya red-nosed Triclyde. I'm off to the North Pole to drop those bombs on Santa's workshop. I'll freeze the North Pole, and everyone will have a very unmerry Christmas. laughing *'Tryclyde': And an unhappy new year! laughing *'Koopa': the nose of Tryclyde Leave the cruel lines to me, okay? in the sleigh, whipping it up Mush, ya worthless birdbrains! in the sky Bah humkoop on Christmas. *''Luigi, Peach, and Toad hop out of the ground, rumbling, then they all look around'' *'Luigi': Mario! I got a funny feeling we are not in Hawaii Land. *'Mario': What's going on, Toad? You were in charge of getting us here. *'Toad': Uh, I guess I made a wrong turn at the last iceberg. *'Peach': at a sign, saying, "NORTH POLE 5 MILES AS THE REINDEER FLIES" "North Pole five miles as the reindeer flies." *'Toad': Hey! As long as we're here, why don't we pay a visit to Santa's workshop? *'Mario': As long as we're here, eh? Did you plan this, Toad? *'Peach': Well, it is Christmas time, Mario. *'Toad': My favorite time of the year! up Presents, presents, presents! *''all look at Toad, then they all walk down'' *'Mario': Plumber's Log, 1225. A slight detour from Hawaii Land and the tropic sun, thanks to Toad. Oh, well, maybe we can pick up some gold coins working part time in Santa's workshop! *'Toad': I can't wait to see Santa! I just know he's got a fabulous present for me! *'Peach': Actually, Toad, I've got something I wanted to give to you. *'Toad': Peach Did someone say something about a present!? on the ground I've always got time to get a Christmas present. *'Peach': out a present Merry Christmas, Toad. After all your hints, I decided to give you just what you wanted! *'Toad': Yay! it down, opening a present A snowboard! I love Christmas! the snowboard down, jumping on, sliding around Mario and Luigi *'Peach': gasping Look! Up in the sky! *'Mario': It's a bird! *'Luigi': It's a plane! *'Koopa': It's Koopa Klaus! Let's give 'em a little Christmas present to melt their frozen pipes, eh? *''birds drop their Bob-ombs, then they gasp'' *'Mario': Albatoss attack! *''all run away'' *'Mario': Head for cover! *''Bob-ombs explode Toad on a snowboard, flying up'' *'Toad': Yipe! on the ground, shaking the snow off of him My snowboard! My present! If that Koopa ruined my board, I'll, I'll... *'Peach': Don't you care if we're all right, Toad? *'Toad': Well, yeah, but my present. *'Peach': I guess your present means more to you than we do. *'Toad': Well, it is Christmas. Uh, are you okay, Princess? *'Luigi': Mario! What's Koopa doing up there, anyway? *'Mario': of a sign He's heading toward Santa's workshop! *'Toad': What? *'Peach': We've got to save Santa! *'Toad': We've got to save the workshop and the toys! And Santa of course. *''to the frozen place, walking up'' *'Peach': We're too late, Koopa Klaus has frozen Santa's workshop. *'Toad': But what about Santa? *'Koopa': up in the sky with the birds Now I've gotcha Santa. Say goodbye to your workshop, and your elves, and your toys. laughing *'Toad': He's got Santa! *'Luigi': Don't do it, Koopa Klaus! You'll ruin Christmas for everyone! *'Koopa': Christmas? Bah humkoop. *'Toad': This can't be happening! We'll never have Christmas again! I'll never get another present! Santa! Santa! *''laughs, flying around, then the gang walk up, gasping'' *'Luigi': We gotta do something, Mario. *'Mario': Look! The elves' playground. *''all look at the playground, with Koopa flying in a sleigh'' *'Mario': We got one shot, Luigi! Toss me a snow block from the igloo! *'Luigi': lifting up a heavy ice cube I'm supposed to toss this to you? *'Mario': Then, bring it to me. *''continues bringing the heavy ice cube'' *'Mario': Set it on the teeter-totter. *'Luigi': the heavy ice cube on the teeter-totter Ohhhh. *''carries Luigi up'' *'Luigi': Whoa! Yeow! *'Mario': Now jump on the teeter-totter. *'Luigi': You've got to be kiddin'! *'Mario': off-screen You wanna save Christmas or not? *''jumps on the teeter-totter, catapulting the heavy ice cube on the sleigh, then they fall down, grabbing Santa, unfolding the parachute'' *'Toad': Mario, you stopped Koopa! *'Mario': But we still have to catch him. *''carries Santa, then they both run down, blowing the wind with Koopa and Santa, laughing, throwing a snowball at Koopa, then they throw snowballs in the bag, throwing at Mario and Luigi, hitting them, popping up, grabbing the bag off of Luigi, then Koopa continues carrying Santa, then they all run down, then Koopa slides down on a mountain, then they all look at Koopa sliding down on a mountain'' *'Luigi': I... I don't know about this, Mario. That could be thin ice! *'Toad': If it'll hold Koopa and Santa, it must be a hundred feet thick. *''all slide down'' *'Luigi': Yipe! *''all slide on the rink, then Koopa lands on the iceberg, carrying Santa'' *'Koopa': You think those spaghetti heads, are gonna rescue you? Forget it! I got friends this neck of the woods. Koopa Flurry Pack, attack! *''Shy Guy skaters slide down'' *'Mario': I should've known Koopa Klaus would send his Flurries to fight us. *''Shy Guy skater creates an ice cube, knocking it, then they all jump over an ice cube'' *'Peach': We have to get past those Flurries! *'Mario': to an ice cube Let's fight fire with fire! *''all push an ice cube'' *'Luigi': You mean fight with ice with ice. *''all slide down, knocking the Shy Guy skaters'' *'All': Yay! *'Koopa': Those drain brains have defeated my Flurries! Santa into a cave Whoa! *'Peach': We've gotta go in after him. *'Luigi': Looks pretty dark in there to me. *'Peach': The whole world will look pretty dark without Christmas. *'Toad': Yeah! What's Christmas without presents? And Santa. *''all walk in the cave, bumping around, sliding in the ground'' *'Koopa': Alright, no more Mr. Nice Koopa. I got the jolly man, see? One false move and he goes over the cliff. down at the water And I got a feeling it won't be such a happy landing, see? *'Peach': I can't believe you would do that, Koopa! Doesn't Christmas mean anything to you? *'Koopa': Christmas? Christmas is a bah humkoop! A bah humkoop! A bah humkoop! *''snow rumbles from an avalanche'' *'Mario': Avalanche! *'Luigi': gasping We've gotta get back in the cave, Mario. *'Mario': You take the Princess and Toad. I'm gonna save Santa with my plumber's snake. *''all walk away, then Mario grabs a whip, grabbing Santa'' *'Koopa': Wait a minute, what about me? *''unties Santa, putting his hands together'' *'Koopa': Oh, no, not me. I'm not jumpin' into that ice bath. *''snowball lands on the ground by Koopa, then Koopa dives in the water, swimming to the iceberg'' *'Koopa': I didn't get to ruin Christmas. The Mario Brothers beat me again, and I'm floating away on an iceberg. What else can go wrong? a polar bear roaring *'Santa': Ho ho ho ho. I want to thank you all of you for saving me from Koopa Klaus. *'Peach': I wonder how long it'll be 'til the workshop thaws out? *'Santa': Not in time for me to make my deliveries, that's for sure. There will be no Christmas this year. *'Toad': Don't feel bad, Santa! At least I got my present! *'Santa': It's, it's very nice, Toad. down *'Toad': What's wrong with Santa? *'Peach': You got your present, Toad, but no one else is going to get theirs. Santa's toys are frozen. *'Toad': Here, Santa, take my snowboard. At least you'll have one present you can give. *'Santa': Toad, in all my life I've never seen anyone express the true spirit of Christmas better than you. *'Toad': Don't cry, Santa, please! *'Santa': I'm just so happy. *'Peach': Look! The spirit of Christmas giving is touching everything! *'Santa': Toad, your unselfish act fills me with the warm spirit of Christmas. *'Mario': And it melts Koopa's ice! *''light continues shining, melting everywhere, the elves, the conveyor belt, with toys'' *'Mario': It's going to be a merry Christmas after all! *''to Santa and the elves, packing up'' *'Toad': We made it, Santa! *'Santa': Thanks to you, Toad! Ho ho ho. I'd like to give all of you a special present. How about coming with me, to deliver the presents? *'Toad': You mean it, Santa? *'Santa': Ho ho ho ho! Sure I do! And you can ride up front with me, Toad. *''sleigh starts flying up in the sky *'Santa': Mario Christmas to all! And to all a good night! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! Category:Transcripts